<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the season that we met by versol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574127">the season that we met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/versol/pseuds/versol'>versol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/versol/pseuds/versol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae goes through the motions everyday. The same route, the same people, the same routine that follows through the day. Except for the new regular that started coming in a month ago, who he only knows by his first name as "Chanyeol".</p><p> “Two dudes writing a love song together, I can’t wait to see where this is gonna go.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the season that we met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#SWC060 - Prompt: The cliche CS!AU where Jongdae works at a coffee shop that Chanyeol frequently goes to to write songs/do his projects. Jongdae accidentally spills coffee on the month old song that Chanyeol had been working on that's due in three days and Jongdae offers to help him finish it out of guilt.</p><p>shoutout to Given (the anime) for motivating me to finish this bc writing is hard rn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Verse 1: Yearning</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s one thing to walk into a coffee shop and find the smell pleasant and sometimes energizing, but it’s another thing to walk into it everyday, eight hours a day, five days a week for nearly three years.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae has grown mostly blind to the smell of coffee over the last couple of years, so overwhelmingly strong that he just became accustomed to it. </p><p> </p><p>It’s just another day of walking in just before the sun comes up, ducking out of the morning spring chill and into the warmth of the Amaranth Coffee House, where only the lights in the back are on, giving Jongdae enough proof that there’s someone here. </p><p> </p><p>There’s no one else that would be here this morning other than Minseok. Jongdae already has a hard enough time rolling out of bed this early, he has no idea how Minseok can be here hours before he is and still manages to act so radiant through the rest of their day. </p><p> </p><p>He breathes in the strong scent of baked goods and follows it to the back, slipping through the door as he shrugs his backpack off. He greets Minseok, pulls his apron off the hook, and throws it over his head, ties it around the waist, and flicks on the lights to the lounge.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae goes through the motions everyday. The same route, the same people, the same routine that follows through the day. He’s comfortable like this, just going through the motions and not having too much to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>Things have finally started to fall back in place ever since he graduated. It’s been smoother, albeit not being able to find a better job, Jongdae hasn’t been super pushy about it. It’ll come when the time is right.</p><p> </p><p>He’s comfortable like this, sneaking a muffin off of the tray Minseok is prepping for the baking case, scolded as he snickers back out to the front, getting fresh brewed coffee ready, and double checking that everything is in its place. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once the sun starts to peek in through the windows and fill into the city street, Jongdae flicks on the neon sign, and unlocks the door while mentally preparing himself for the morning rush that will soon flood inside this place, and test all of their patience.</p><p> </p><p>Working in any coffee house might as well be survival of the fittest. Between the rushes throughout the day and always having to pay attention to the details, standing and moving around, and having to put on the angelic good boy front, Jongdae is pretty much a dead man walking by noon.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning rushes are the bane of my existence.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun leans his elbows on the counter and sighs, hanging his head. He’s fairly new, only a couple months fresh, and so far, not too bad. His energy can be a bit overwhelming sometimes, but it’s useful for taking orders since he talks up a storm like no other.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae shrugs, “It kind of becomes second nature. You don’t seem to have an issue with communication like I did though, I think you’ll live.”</p><p> </p><p>“So tired.” Baekhyun mutters, “Will Minseok strangle me for finessing a shot of espresso?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae shrugs again, “Dunno, maybe not if you didn’t state your motives out loud like you just did...”</p><p> </p><p>The roll of his eyes is heavy enough to make Jongdae chuckle as the breeze from the door opening catches his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I steal food from his baking trays everyday and I’m still alive, so no, I think you’ll live.” Jongdae says looking back at the woman walking up to the counter, and greets her with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to trouble you, but my son accidentally spilled his milk on the floor, over there do you have any towels by chance or-“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Jongdae reassures, eyes flicking over the door swinging open, “We’ll take care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>It was another few seconds of back and forth- Jongdae politely reassuring the woman that mopping it up <em> really </em> was no problem, and before he could turn around Baekhyun was already slipping out of the back with a mop and a wet floor sign, and following the woman over to her table. </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae didn't even need to ask him, he just did it. How nice, he thinks. Much different than Sehun, who usually needs to be pestered just to go wipe the tables most days. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He almost forgot, somehow, that it was just past noon, meaning that his favorite part of the day has come walking in with that big smile.</p><p> </p><p>He only knows his first name, Chanyeol-  but other than that, there isn’t too much about the tall, gangly guy in front of him that he knows anything about. He’s nice though, clearly a frequent visitor, who usually comes in with a notebook and laptop. </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae has never bothered to ask what it is that he does, maybe music, because he always seems to be moving along to a melody, but maybe he just really likes what he listens to. Jongdae isn’t sure, and he doesn’t want to come off as weird for asking what is totally a normal question. </p><p> </p><p>“Usual, I’m assuming?” Jongdae watches Chanyeol fix his backpack on his shoulders and nod, “Wow, am I that easy?” Chanyeol laughs, “Maybe I want something else. Like, maybe I want cheesecake today, ya know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do… Do you want cheesecake?” Jongdae asks, watching Chanyeol narrow his eyes and peer into the desert case, contemplating.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you tried it?” He glances, over at Jongdae who looks back with the most assured look he can, “I’ve worked here for three years, do you really wanna know?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol sputters for an answer but before he can manage, Jongdae saves him, “Cheesecake tastes better with the americano, they balance out each other’s flavors.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol nods slowly, carefully considering Jongdae’s words before finally agreeing, “I trust your opinion.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae smiles a pleased smile and rings up his total, playing a slice of cheesecake and handing to him. He watches Chanyeol shuffle through the lounge to his usual table by the window. He drops his bag on the floor, pulls out his notebook, and gets to work. </p><p> </p><p>He’s been coming in regularly for a little over a month now. Jongdae never did bother to ask what it is that brings him in nearly everyday, but it is t like he’s complaining. He’s kind of a breath of fresh air amongst the chaos of Jongdae’s busy day. It’s nice. </p><p> </p><p>When Baekhyun comes back out from putting everything away Jongdae is just finishing Chanyeol’s americano, he tilts his head in the direction of the espresso machine, “A reward for your efforts.” He says, taking the coffee out from behind the bar to Chanyeol’s table.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was adjacent from the woman and toddler (who was insanely adorable, for the record). Jongdae makes a careful move to make sure he avoids the residing mop water on the floor, but maybe he missed a spot, or he just has bad motor skills, or the lighting was off, or he’s just unusually clumsy today, </p><p> </p><p>But he slips, and so does Chanyeol’s americano, right out of his hand, and onto the table, and the floor, and him, <em> and </em> Chanyeol- who quickly scoots away from the table, hands in the air, and cold coffee all over his jeans, and some of his t-shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Nice.</p><p> </p><p>Great.</p><p> </p><p>Absolutely fantastic. Just what he needed to finish off his day- Iced americano dripping off the edge of the table onto the floor, glass everywhere, and a toddler thinking this was the greatest thing they had ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>Both of them stare at the coffee all over Chanyeol’s lined notebook, frozen in shock. Jongdae is too flustered to speak and instead lets his body go through the motions of picking it up and watching americano drip off the corner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t cuss, don’t cuss, you’re at work, there’s a child right behind you, don’t cuss. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s fingers thread on the back of his head, he looks… </p><p> </p><p>Very unhappy. He can’t quite tell if he’s angry, or distraught, but he’s definitely <em> not </em> pleased.</p><p> </p><p>Then he scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>Not good. Jongdae’s brain has entirely stopped working, he’s gone into fight or flight and right now he’s up in fucking outer space.</p><p> </p><p>“You just spilled coffee on a song I’ve been writing for a month… And it’s due in three days.” He says. He’s got one of those angry smiles on his face, one that says “If there was not a mother and her young child right behind us, I would totally beat your ass”.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae just ruined Chanyeol’s work.</p><p> </p><p>A month of hard work that Chanyeol has been putting what must have been countless hours into, has now gone down the drain. Masked and unintelligible by iced americano. And it’s due in <em> three days </em>.</p><p> </p><p>All thanks to Jongdae and his loose footing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no… I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just… Just hand me the notebook.” He says blankly, arms falling dead at his sides.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a fan in the back, I can try and dry it off. Hold on a second.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Chanyeol can even interject, Jongdae’s rushing to the back and stealing the small desk fan from Minseok’s desk, who stops asking questions when he sees the soiled notebook in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t ask. I’m not trying to piss off two people who are more than capable of murdering me.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Jongdae </em>,”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I lost my footing on a wet patch and spilled coffee all over this guys notebook… And him.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Jongdae could even apologize, Minseok was already storming out of the back, nearly plowing into Sehun, who saunters in with a look of question and surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh,” He sings, “Did Jongdae-hyung screw up?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae's face is enough to answer his question. </p><p> </p><p>“We all have our days, don’t let it get to you.” The younger says with a laugh, dropping his backpack to the floor and slipping his apron on, “Baek and I will hold the floor until Minseok is done giving you hell.”</p><p> </p><p>How sweet.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae really does try to dry the pages off as quickly as he can, but when Minseok comes back from the front, he doesn’t say anything, just sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so lucky that guy didn’t throw you through the window. He is <em> giant </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Minseok, it really was an accident, I didn’t-“</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it’s fine. We talked it out for a couple minutes, and he seemed a little concerned, but we made him a new one on the house and he went on his way. He’ll be back in the morning to take that back.” He points to the notebook on the baking table and Jongdae nods, “I’m sorry.” He says again.</p><p> </p><p>“It was an accident. Honestly I’m more glad you didn’t get hurt, that could’ve been nasty.” Minseok puts a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder, “Don't overthink it, Jongdae. It’s not the end of the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It just sucks.”</p><p> </p><p>Minseok huffs, “Go yourself cleaned up and head out for the day. You only have an hour or so left anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have enough of us. It’s fine.” Minseok gives him an encouraging pat on the shoulder and Jongdae straightens up, thanks Minseok and slips his apron off, wiping it, as well as his white button up off. He’ll definitely have to buy a new one now. </p><p> </p><p>Once his apron is hung back over the hook, and his backpack is over his shoulders, he stops at the doors of the kitchen and turns back around, unplugging Minseok’s tiny desk fan and taking the damp notebook in his hand, walking out with it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As it turns out, trying to read faded ink through coffee was a challenge that Jongdae lost a lot of sleep over.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to pick out words and sentences and restructure them back at his apartment after he got home yesterday afternoon. It was a long time of sitting on the couch with Chanyeol’s notebook on the coffee table and one of his own in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>His roommate Kyungsoo hovered over his shoulder for a few minutes until Jongdae finally cracked and told him what happened, which resulted in the two of them trying to pick out inky, coffee smudged words from the dry, wrinkled paper of Chanyeol’s notebook, and copy them into Jongdae’s.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongdae didn’t realize until Kyungsoo had brought it up, how he pretty much stole a stranger's notebook and is now holding onto it unsure if Chanyeol is ever going to walk back into the shop ever again after what happened yesterday. And, Kyungso had mentioned, say if he did, would he even want it back now that it's been soaked with coffee?</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo said not to overthink it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But Jongdae is walking into the shop the next morning with just about every possibility of what could go wrong running through his head, and not a single idea of how he could resolve things should they go south. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Something wrong?” A soft voice creeps up just behind Jongdae’s shoulder while he counts the register, making him jump and swear entirely too loud. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, you scared me. What’d you say?”</p><p> </p><p>Minseok, who is sliding trays into the case, peers sideways at him rather knowingly, </p><p> </p><p>“I asked if something was wrong. You’ve been a little quiet this morning.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Huh? Oh, I was just a little restless last night, that’s all. I’m fine though.”</p><p> </p><p>Minseok hums, “If you say so.” is all he says as he makes his way back, and Jongdae glances outside at the sunrise, making the light outside into a hazy gold, then back down. </p><p> </p><p>Minseok made him lose count. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You better not be all soft over what happened yesterday. I know you, Jongdae, you overthink really minuscule things.” Minseok reappears with more trays just as Jongdae finishes recounting and slams the door closed, “I don’t know what you mean.” He says, shuffling out to the lobby and taking the chairs off of the tables, setting them gently on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember that one time a little after you had first gotten here, that older woman lost her mind over the fact that you forgot to put sugar free vanilla in her latte, and you said you would never be able to show your face in public ever again?” Minseok assists Jongdae in pulling chairs down, waiting for him to respond only to be greeted with more silence. </p><p> </p><p>“What about that other time, when you forgot the light ice on that girls tea and she went off and called you every name of the book and you stood there and took it and then after that asked if I was gonna fire you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I get it.” Jongdae sighs, placing a chair on the floor and pushing it under the table. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve taken a real beating from some people, that’s how it is, I’ve been there. But what happened yesterday is nothing compared to the stuff I’ve heard other people say to either of us. That guy was pretty chill about it, and he said he’d be back today right? Don’t sweat it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What makes you think that what happened yesterday is my issue? I didn’t even say anything.” Jongdae watches the grin spread across Minseok’s face, “You act like I haven’t seen you nearly everyday for the last three years. I know things.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>“You also act like I haven’t had to hear you drunk ramble about school, life inconveniences <em> and </em>relationships. Trust me, you make things out to be rocket science when that’s not always the case, Jongdae.” Minseok unlocks the front doors while Jongdae pulls the blinds up. He didn’t think he talked about his own issues so much while he was drunk.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae has always been someone to keep his problems to himself and not inconvenience anyone with spewing them. Poor Minseok.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae decides to keep any response (or lack of) to himself, while they finish opening up the shop. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun came in not too much later, way too loud for it only being 7 in the morning. He mentally prepares himself, but that never seems to be quite enough, considering it’s Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You left without saying anything yesterday. I never even got to tell you how funny it was when you fell.” Baekhyun leans against the counter, peering up at Jongdae, clearly looking for a reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“This is your fault.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Mine </em> ? No way. <em> I’m </em> not the kid who spilled their milk, just the guy who mopped it up, like I was <em> supposed </em> to. I even put a wet floor sign down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen,” Baekhyun sighs, “I’m sorry you spilled coffee on your giant gangly musician crush, but I highly doubt he’s gonna resent you for the rest of his life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Jongdae says, watching the smile on Baekhyun’s face grow even more troublesome as he shrugs, and slips to the back. </p><p> </p><p>He’s not a crush.</p><p> </p><p>And he’s not coming. Not after yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae spent a lot of last night trying to make the most of the mess he made, and chances are Chanyeol isn’t even going to come in, meaning a lot of things for Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>He has a notebook <em> filled </em>with material, finished and barely started, that isn't his. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t just find Chanyeol to give this back to him, he doesn’t know anything about him other than his name and usual order.</p><p> </p><p>And, like Kyungsoo said, he probably doesn’t even want it now that Jongdae’s totally trashed it. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol has a project due in three days. </p><p> </p><p>What’s Jongdae going to do with a notebook that isn’t his? How’s he going to give it back if Chanyeol just doesn’t come today, or ever, at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, “Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>“This how greet all of your customers?”</p><p> </p><p>Speak of the devil. He’s late, but he’s here. Jongdae has no idea where the time even went. </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae blinks, takes a moment to rewire his brain, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol standing. In front of him. Across the counter. He’s smiling- Smirking. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Jongdae shakes his head, “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you have a notebook that belongs to me.” Chanyeol says, folding his arms over his chest, Jongdae nods, and silently moves to the back to get Chanyeol’s notebook, as well as the one he used to copy everything down.</p><p> </p><p>When he goes back out, he finds Chanyeol sitting in his usual place. He takes a breath to collect his nerves, and makes his way over. </p><p> </p><p>He drops the notebook down, open to the soiled page, and drops his notebook down after.</p><p> </p><p>“My roommate and I tried to piece it back together, and… I filled in the holes myself.” Jongdae watches Chanyeol state down in between each of the notebooks. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes flicker back and forth, in between his dried, coffee soaked notebook, and Jongdae’s attempt at recovering what was there- pencil scrawled, erased, and rewritten over and over. </p><p> </p><p>And he laughs.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes turn up, and his smile is wide, and he smiles, just shy of genuine. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to do this,” He says finally, “Really.” </p><p> </p><p>“You make music? Or you write? You do <em> something </em> artistic.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae blinks, takes a nervous step back and shakes his head, “No, no… I just wrote down stuff I thought sounded right… You can’t be serious.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol looks dead serious though, which doesn’t make this situation any better. In fact, it makes it worse.</p><p> </p><p>Because now,</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a lie,” Chanyeol says,  “And I’m gonna prove it. Your name is Joontae, right?” Chanyeol pulls out a pen from his bag and scrawls something onto the open page of Jongdae’s notebook.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Jongdae </em>,” He corrects, watching Chanyeol close the notebook, and hands it back to him.</p><p> </p><p> “Park Chanyeol.” He smiles widely, “Let’s meet this evening if you’re free. I’m gonna wrangle the answers out of you, and <em> maybe </em>you’d be so kind as to help me finish this.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae is now unconsciously holding onto his notebook, staring at Chanyeol, visibly wracking his brain for some sort of clever, witty response. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re expecting,” He starts, “But whatever it is, I can tell you, you’ll be disappointed.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol shoves his notebook in his backpack, grin still wide and playful, “I don’t think so, you might be just the person I’m looking for. Text me later, <em> Jongdae </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>That’s the last he says before hurrying out of the shop, leaving Jongdae standing confused and a little taken aback, standing in the same place in front of Chanyeol’s table. </p><p> </p><p>“You knew he was standing behind me the whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Baekhyun laughs, “I thought you heard the bell chime.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae shakes his head, zipping his back up and brushing past Baekhyun, “I totally gave myself away,” Jongdae leans against the counter, facing Baekhyun, “I didn’t even say anything, but he knew I’m in the whole music thing.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good for you, though, right?” Baekhyun leans up against the adjacent counter, “I mean more inspiration, another hand? Maybe for more than just writing…”<br/>
<br/>
“Shut up, there’s people in here.” Jongdae shushes Baekhyun, who is in a fit of giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” Baekhyun laughs, “Two dudes writing a love song together, I can’t wait to see where this is gonna go.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s not a love song. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>♫  ✉  ♡</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It took Jongdae entirely too much time to text a simple “Hi” to Chanyeol after he left work. But once he did, hitting “Send” and throwing his phone onto his bed all the way from his desk just so he wouldn’t have to see an immediate reply, things sailed pretty smoothly. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol, even over text, is a good talker, and for a minute, Jongdae was enjoying the simple conversation they were having with each other until Chanyeol finally texted back asking if or when Jongdae was free. </p><p> </p><p>It’s the weekend, meaning he’s off. Meaning he’s free, meaning that the answer to Chanyeol’s question is yes. Simple as that. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Now, the occasional daydream fantasy he had while in between rushes at work, catching glances at Chanyeol writing at his usual table, is <em> happening </em>. Chanyeol is stepping off the train carrying his guitar on his back, and a big grin on his face and Jongdae’s heart is pumping so fast he feels completely weightless. </p><p> </p><p>“Good to see you,” Chanyeol smiles, “I’m excited.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae nods, “You too,” He starts, then glances up at Chanyeol as they start up the stairs from the train station, “Excited for what though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” He says, glancing back down at Jongdae knowingly, “You don’t remember what I said earlier today?”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I didn’t think you were being serious.” Jongdae says, walking alongside Chanyeol to where they agreed on hanging out at. </p><p> </p><p>“Likewise.” </p><p> </p><p>“So,” Chanyeol shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket, “How long have you been working at Amaranth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Three years.” Jongdae answers, “Started during my second year of university.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah.” Chanyeol breathes, “You graduated then?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae nods, “As of almost a year ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Must be nice” He sighs, “What’d you major in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not music,” Jongdae says, hoping maybe it will push the idea of Chanyeol thinking he’s something special a little further out of sight, “Marketing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh, business stuff.” Chanyeol drawls, “Did you minor?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, yeah, I guess.” Jongdae shrugs. He forgot about that. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a silence that falls for a few seconds, “Well?” Chanyeol says, “You gonna tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Jongdae steals a quick glance up. He’s used to there being some distance between him and Chanyeol, so when he’s actually standing next to him, he forgets that his height is actually much greater than what he thinks from just across a counter or sitting down. </p><p> </p><p>“Your minor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if he doesn’t say anything Chanyeol will forget, or not ask him anymore, but he knows that won’t happen. He can tell Chanyeol is the persistent type, and he won’t rest until he gets an answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Music… Theory.” Jongdae mutters finally. </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae flinches because Chanyeol makes the loudest sound of realization and accomplishment, right next to him. He feels his face grow warm as people turn to look in question at Chanyeol who is bathing in his glory of figuring Jondae out. Granted, Jongdae was the one who gave himself away in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Chanyeol asks, “You act like it’s a bad thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just… I like keeping my hobbies to myself.” Jongdae shrugs, watching Chanyeol hurry ahead of him and open the door to a small cafe. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” He asks, “It’s not any fun if you don’t share it with the world.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Jongdae saunters up to the counter next to Chanyeol. This isn’t where they agreed on going, but a caffeine boost sounds pretty nice right about now. </p><p> </p><p>“I just do it differently.” He finishes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Different how?” Chanyeol asks after they each order, “You have an alias or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Jongdae shrugs, “Something like that.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Chanyeol says slowly, “I guess now I should make it my mission to find your second name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t do that.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? Why not?” Chanyeol grabs his americano from the bar, and hands Jongdae his, “You’ve been acting super weird every time I ask you about music. I’m not trying to pry, but I’m genuinely curious. Your writing is good.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m just not used to telling people.” Jongdae says as they step outside, “Plus, I don’t like having to answer the million follow up questions. It’s just a hobby, and I keep it to myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol seems a little offended, and even though Jongdae is pretty sure his tone was a little too bitter for his answer, he’s being honest. His music is his own thing, and even though Chanyeol is interested in wanting to know more about it, Jongdae isn’t sure if that’s something he really wants to share. </p><p> </p><p>After all, writing love and break up songs without really having fully experienced either of those feelings to their full extent isn’t something to really brag about, because his perspective compared to someone else’s is completely warped. Jongdae just writes from the perspective of <em> other </em>people, but never himself. </p><p> </p><p>Sure, he’s written a couple of verses about wanting someone, or admiring someone from afar, but it’s just not the same as saying “I’m in love with you and here’s a deep metaphor to prove it”. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a brief silence between them for a couple of minutes until Jongdae gathers the courage to finally, quietly, say sorry to Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I won’t bother you about it anymore.” He says. Jongdae can see their destination just in the distance, as Chanyeol speaks up again, “But… Since you already offered, you <em> do </em> have to help me fix this song.” </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae groans, throwing his head back and looking up at the trees.</p><p> </p><p>They’re here. He didn’t notice.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol laughs, tugging at the strap of his guitar case, “You think I brought this for show?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s sit over there.” Chanyeol points to an empty tree with a bench built around the trunk. It’s empty, and the park is mostly quiet, save for a few couples and parents with their kids. </p><p> </p><p>“The cherry blossoms are gonna bloom soon, we should come back when they do.” Chanyeol shrugs his guitar from his back, and takes a seat, along with Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>This… Is nice. Not awkward, at least not yet. </p><p> </p><p>“So…” Jongdae’s eyes fall to Chanyeol’s hands, unzipping a pouch on his case, and to his surprise, pulls out the same, old notebook. The one Jongdae mostly ruined.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been working on this song? You said it’s been a while, right?” Jongdae watches him flip open to a new page. He can see the ripped strands of paper from where the last few were, he must have torn them out. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, a little over a month, I think?” He says, “Just one of those things I have an idea for, but once I try it, it just never works. And I feel like so far I've done everything. Even though I was almost done with it, it’s those last parts that I’m struggling to find. Between the bridge and the final verse.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae nods, he can understand that. Writing or composing, when an idea doesn’t end up how he imagines it in the first place, it’s a drag.</p><p> </p><p>“When I was filling in the holes, and trying to pull phrases out from what you had, I got kind of a… Softer, acoustic sort of sound. Unless you had another idea.” Jongdae can still hear the melody in his head even now. It was soft. Warm, like right now. Sitting in the park, on a warm sunny day, with someone you like. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls his own notebook out and opens it up to the most recent page, handing it to Chanyeol, “It needs fixed. Like I said, it was just something on the spot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still,” Chanyeol huffs, running his thumb over his guitar strings, “It’s good for being something you came up with in a night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Acoustic,” Chanyeol repeats, turning some of the tuners at the top, “You get it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol played a small, short tune of what he had in mind, humming in the place of where words should be, and Jongdae watched and listened quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s voice is rough, but in a warm blanket sort of way. It’s comforting. Jongdae likes it. His melody fits perfectly with his voice, and it’s much better than what Jongdae had in mind, even if he was sort of on the same page as Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae has written plenty of songs. He’s sang even more. Helping Chanyeol out as his way of repaying him for his clumsiness shouldn’t be that bad. </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae’s been crushing on the guy ever since he first started coming to the cafe, anyways. He’s waited. This is an opportunity for him to maybe pick up a thing or two and tweak his own skills. They can help each other, in an educational, totally not romantic or sexual, sort of way. </p><p> </p><p>“In two hours we wrote an entire three sentences.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s voice breaks Jongdae out of his daze of watching the sun flicker in between the budding tree leaves. </p><p> </p><p>It’s only been two hours? It's felt shorter than that.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not bad.” Jongdae shrugs, “Progress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. On a song that was almost finished in the first place.” </p><p> </p><p>That strikes a wrong chord inside of Jongdae. </p><p> </p><p>One that hurts, but one that also kind of angers him. And Jongdae isn’t the type to get angry very easily.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I’m not obligated to help you, but I did because I felt bad. I can easily leave this to you just as easily as I offered to help you.” Jongdae stands up and Chanyeol suddenly seems to realize exactly what he said, making a sound and saying Jongdae’s name.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on- That’s not what I meant.” Chanyeol sputters, “Jongdae, hold on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Either you want my help or you don’t, Chanyeol. I don’t know how else to apologize, but I’m trying to make it up to you.” Jongdae is just starting to register Chanyeol’s hand gripping loosely around his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol finally breathes, “I didn’t mean to make it sound like that. It means a lot that you put in the time to even try and fix this when you didn’t have to.” </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae slowly pulls his wrist free from Chanyeol’s grip and lets his arm fall to his side. </p><p> </p><p>“Jongdae,” Chanyeol breathes, “I need you to help me on this. I really didn’t mean to make that sound so passive, I meant for it to sound like a joke.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongdae stares at him for a couple long seconds, trying to see if he can see any </p><p>traces of a lie in Chanyeol’s face.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t. As far as he can tell. And that kind of pisses him off more, because that means Chanyeol is either really good at lying, or he’s actually being honest. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it sucked.” Jongdae says finally. He hates when he can’t read people. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I’m free tomorrow and Sunday. If you want to stay up tonight and try and finish the beginning over Facetime or something, that’s fine.” Jongdae picks up his bag and slings it over one shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“So…We’re… Good?” Chanyeol raises an eyebrow and looks at Jongdae with confusion, like he doesn't know if he’s in the right or wrong right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Jongdae shrugs, “If I didn’t scare you out of meeting me again tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s look of confusion turns into a confident, just shy of cocky smirk and he nods once, “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae smiles, nods, and turns to walk away, only to turn back around and yell to Chanyeol,</p><p>“Text me when you’re home, and we’ll finish this.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s not a deal, it’s not a question, not a request. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a demand, because that’s just how Jongdae feels right now.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s smile grows, “See you, Jongdae.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It wasn’t that bad. Minus their little… Misunderstanding. </p><p> </p><p>This park is nice, not super far away from Jongdae’s place. Just a train ride away. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Maybe coming back to see the cherry blossoms would be worth it, after all. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>♫  ✉  ♡</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Verse 2: Slowly torments me </em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Five days a week, eight hours a day, for three years.</p><p> </p><p>Not once in those three years has anyone ever walked into Amaranth Coffee House and made Jongdae’s heart catch in the middle of a beat. Not in the way Chanyeol has. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They finished the first two verses over Facetime last night. In between Chanyeol’s puppy running over his bed and knocking his phone over, and Jongdae whining about his brain being totally fried and how he couldn’t write another sentence. They played the same melody over and over until they finally decided to call it quits. </p><p> </p><p>“You have a really cute dog, why didn’t you bring him?” They’re walking to the park they were at yesterday. It’s a little cooler today than yesterday, and it makes Jongdae pull his jacket around him a little tighter. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s an idiot and I’m afraid he’d run off.” He replies, “But thanks, I’ll tell him you said that.”</p><p> </p><p>It makes Jongdae laugh. After they hung up last night Jongdae stayed up a little longer writing down a bunch of stupid little phrases and such in his notebook with no real idea of what to do with them. It’s almost like he told Chanyeol five minutes ago that he could hardly bear to think anymore and he still ended up continuing to write. </p><p> </p><p>Now they’re there, and who knows, maybe he’ll be able to make something out of it later.</p><p> </p><p>It was easy, strange as it is. Because it’s never easy. Writing is hard. Trying to make short poetic phrases and fit into a melody is hard. Music is hard. Yet last night, it was almost easy. </p><p> </p><p>“Ya know, rewriting a song in three days with a stranger who makes my coffee everyday is never something I ever thought I’d do.” Chanyeol shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket, “It’s kinda fun though. I like challenges. Have you ever done this before?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongdae shakes his head, “No, I overthink everything so much much to the point I need more than enough time to actually finish. I’m so glad I’m not in school anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Cnanyeol hums, “Taking a gap year was the best worst decision I’ve ever made. I could’ve been done by now.” He groans</p><p> </p><p>They take a seat in a different part of the park today than yesterday, under a tree near a small pond. Chanyeol said a change of scenery is good for the creative process, Jongdae just shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hear this chorus you’re so excited about.” Jongdae refers back to the exited text he received from Chanyeol this morning, and leans back against the trunk of the tree as Chanyeol pulls out his guitar and notebook. </p><p> </p><p>He tunes it quickly, clears his throat, and plays a little bit of their all too familiar melody before starting in. </p><p> </p><p>It sounds pretty. Jongdae can tell he’s familiar with the melody and knows what kind of message he’s trying to convey. He likes it, and he tells him that when he’s done. </p><p> </p><p>“We never really established what we were writing about, I guess we just kind of went with it, so that’s what I did when I was writing it last night... “ Chanyeol says, “It came pretty easy, cause we already kind of figured out what we wanted for this along the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol rests on his guitar and looks at Jongdae with curiosity, “How do you write your songs, Jongdae?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae blinks, and stares back unsure, “I’m not sure what you mean.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I mean, what are your songs about? How do you usually go about writing them? I’m just curious, your writing style is very… Story-like?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae sighs, he has no idea how to answer this because usually when he writes his songs, he just goes with what sounds right. He’s never really paid too much attention to his writing style, just how he feels at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>Plus his songs aren’t directed towards men or women. They’re just songs directed towards <em> someone </em>. It’s just that part of him that he’s okay with keeping to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“I dunno,” He mutters quietly, “I just kind of… Write?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What are you feeling right now then?” Chanyeol asks, resting his head on his arms, still staring at Jongdae, who is trying to keep his cool and look for an answer that’s casual and won’t sound weird. </p><p> </p><p>He shrugs, “I dunno… Relaxed?”</p><p> </p><p>He does know. It’s not quite longing, but not as small as a crush. It’s a weird middle that he can’t seem to place. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like anyone? Despise anyone? Have a bad breakup in the midst of writing out your feelings for someone?” Chanyeol lists possibilities, and that last one sort of throws Jongdae off. He huffs, and shakes his head. A blatant lie. </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae presses his eyebrows together, and looks at Chanyeol, “How about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a combination of all three of what I just said.” Chanyeol smiles tiredly, “I had just broken up with who is now my ex while I was in the middle of writing the song you spilled coffee on when it happened and I’ve been in a weird slump since then.” He pauses, “I’ve kinda been forcing myself to finish it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> Oh. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Jongdae breathes, “I’m really sorry, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, no need to be sorry.” Chanyeol says softly, “That’s why I kinda just appeared out of nowhere. I needed to find someplace new to go to since I was so used to where we went before, and I managed to stumble across Amaranth. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise.” He sits back up and leans back against the tree next to Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s in the past now, though. I don’t want to write breakup songs forever. I like where this one is going, it feels… Fresh. Not quite a love song, but something a little more softer.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae can’t help but to feel a little bad for the guy. Even though Chanyeol smiled softly while he talked about it, Jongdae could tell it was forced, and that he’s still hurting over it. It’s still fairly recent, so him still feeling down is perfectly justified. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, you shouldn’t have to force yourself to feel happy. It’s okay to feel sad.” Jongdae stares at the ground, trying to ignore just how close Chanyeol is sitting next to him, and how what he just said was so incredibly cliche and probably a little insensitive, in a way. </p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t feel like what you do or don’t create is a bad thing. You’re feeling a lot of different feelings right now and your amount of productivity is probably fluxing, and that’s okay. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or burnt out from writing something you may not be in the right place to make.” Jongdae doesn’t want to pry in the details of something that’s probably sensitive to Chanyeol, but will listen if he decides to talk about it. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Chanyeol says, “I’ll be okay. Like I said, it feels fresh. It doesn’t feel like I’m being forced to finish this, ya know? It’s nice to have a little help and not be left alone to constantly remind myself of someone who isn’t in my life anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol pauses, then chuckles quietly, “I’ve never been very good at being alone, so this is nice. You didn’t have to spend your weekend with the dude who threatened to beat you up at work over an accident.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you?” Jongdae asks, laughing, “It’s okay. It’s in the past, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol nods and grabs his guitar, “Exactly.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Two more versus, back to the chorus which was tweaked just slightly, now a bridge. The bane of Jongdae’s existence. Trying to make a good bridge is like trying to bake. It’s tedious, everything needs to work together, and one wrong decision will lead to an ultimate demise. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe not that dramatic, but it’s work.</p><p> </p><p>They spent a majority of the day working over the chorus and going back and forth until they felt confident with something.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Kay,” Chanyeol picks his guitar up again, “Go for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Jongdae was waiting for Chanyeol to do this, he isn’t going to sing in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, my voice is tired. I’ve heard you harmonize with me anyways, it’s not a mystery that you can sing stupid. Just sing the bridge.” Chanyeol laughs, “I’ll lead up to it with you, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, why?” Jongdae whines, “I won’t even sound good my voice isn’t-“</p><p> </p><p>He’s cut off when Chanyeol starts playing and after a quick few seconds of contemplation has no choice but to join in with Chanyeol, but softly.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t look at him, so he looks at his notebook, and just sings with him until he can’t hear Chanyeol’s voice anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t think about it. Just keep going. </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae doesn’t perform in front of people. He just sings because he likes it, but he shares it online so he doesn’t have to be flustered in front of someone like he is <em> right now </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He stops when it’s over, and falls onto his back into the grass, covering his face with his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He hears Chanyeol’s laughter. Was it bad? Was it good but he’s laughing at Jongdae being embarrassed? <em> Was he bad </em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you being so dramatic?” He hears the other ask, “You have a really pretty voice… If that isn’t weird to say.” Chanyeol says.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae mutters a quiet thanks to Chanyeol and takes a breath before finally sitting up again, meeting eyes with Chanyeol who has the biggest, softest smile in his face and Jongdae feels his heart catch again.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted an excuse to make you sing before we left. Thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae doesn’t say anything. Just sighs quietly, and falls back in the grass.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>—</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongdae hums quietly, tapping his pen against his notebook. Chanyeol said he was <em> almost positive </em>they could finish tomorrow since they don’t have a lot left.</p><p> </p><p>The house is empty, and Jongdae is left to himself, and lots of ideas.</p><p> </p><p>He’s been flipping back to look at the things he wrote last night, adding on to them, humming little tunes and scribbling down the chords he thinks might sound right later.</p><p> </p><p>It's been a very strange couple of days starting Friday. Jongdae was fully accepting of the fact that Chanyeol is a customer who he would never see nor talk to outside of work. That he was just a passerby who Jongdae couldn’t help but to admire for his soft smile and the way he laughs.</p><p> </p><p>16 ounce iced americano and whatever in the baking case he feels like eating that day. He likes sweet things.</p><p> </p><p>He sits at the middle table by the front window, facing Jongdae. The sun hits him just right, making his skin glow, and his eyes look soft and pretty.</p><p> </p><p>He stays for a couple of hours, coming in at around noon before heading out just before Jongdae does.</p><p> </p><p>He walks the opposite direction as Jongdae, turning left instead of right.</p><p> </p><p>His name is Park Chanyeol, and he’s a suffering musician. That’s all Jongdae can really say he knows.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens and Jongdae doesn’t even bother looking. He knows it’s Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Jongdae, you home?”</p><p> </p><p>He sticks his pen up in the air and waves it around.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey.”</p><p> </p><p>He sees Kyungsoo standing at the opposite end of the couch, “Today go alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae nods, about ready to tell Kyungsoo it was fine, but he sees what he’s holding and stops.</p><p> </p><p>“You went to the shop? You never go when I’m there.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo looks at his cup, then at Jongdae, “I just… I stopped by there on my way home.” He shifts and looks away from Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun is funny, by the way. I see why you like him.” </p><p> </p><p>He knows that look. It’s Kyungsoo getting nervous, and it’s probably one of the cutest, rare sights on the planet.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re coming back?” Jongdae sits up, watches Kyungsoo look at him like nothing happened, “Didn’t I ask how your day was?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>♫  ✉  ♡</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Chorus: Closest to my heart</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There’s something so absurdly obvious that Jongdae thinks he might know the answer to it, but still can’t help but to overthink ever since Saturday.</p><p> </p><p>If he’s ever going to see Chanyeol after this. </p><p> </p><p>He wants to. But it’s their third (and final) day. Maybe he made a bad impression after popping off to Chanyeol, maybe it’s because he’s still in that awkward, soft spoken stage. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe not. Maybe it is okay, and that he, just like always, is overthinking the little things. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s the warmest it’s been all weekend, meaning Jongdae isn’t having to layer another jacket over his sweater. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t catch a lot of sleep last night. All the chords and short phrases and soft smiles and laughter was too much and he needed to sort it all out before it became overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>He saved a short recording of what he did like to his phone, and almost had the nerve to send it to Chanyeol to hear what he had to say, but decided against it.</p><p> </p><p>Now he’s tired, sluggish, and definitely didn’t work in their song last night. </p><p> </p><p>Their song, he huffs, that’s a funny way to put it. </p><p> </p><p>Two dudes writing not quite a love song, but not really a crush song. </p><p> </p><p>Like longing, in a sense. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He meets Chanyeol at the train station, looking bright and happy as always.</p><p> </p><p>“You look tired, is something wrong?” Is the first thing Chanyeol asks when Jongdae gets close enough.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae shakes his head, shakes off the other little feelings about how Chanyeol looks kind of cute when he’s concerned, “I’m fine,” He finally says, “Just restless last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too?” Chanyeol stretches his arms out, “I didn’t even write anything. I was going to and then I got caught on the receiving end of drunk texts from my ex boyfriend and-“ He pauses, “<em> Shit </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>So he likes guys. Bad timing to find out this way.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Chanyeol sputters, Jongdae can see him starting to turn a little red in the face. </p><p>“I- I usually don’t mind telling people it’s just-“</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol groans, hides his face in his hands while they walk, and Jongdae smiles, “It’s fine, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the type to tell people either, not unless I know them enough. I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol slowly lowers his hands, and looks at Jongdae with a laughable amount of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>He mutters a soft, quiet, “What?” And continues to stare at Jongdae like he’s seen a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>“You date boys, so do I.” Jongdae shoves Chanyeol playfully, “Stop staring at me like that, even if I didn’t I wouldn’t shame you or something, jeez.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s quiet as they walk silently side by side for the needy couple of minutes, and when they stop at the crosswalk Chanyeol nudges Jongdae to grab his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you seriously… Ya know…” Chanyeol is much more quiet than he usually is. Almost like he’s afraid of saying anything too loud out of fear of someone else hearing.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s kind of a messed up thing to lie about just to make you feel validated, don’t you think?” Jongdae steps off the curb when the light changes and he hears Chanyeol hum.</p><p> </p><p>“So… You are?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Jongdae nods, “Really.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>By the time they got the the park, found a place to sit, and got their stuff out, Chanyeol still hadn’t finished going over his story about last night and about his ex and explaining the context of just about every message.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae really tried to understand. But Chanyeol talks so <em> fast </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways,” Chanyeol breathes, “Let's finish this.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae leans back, closes his eyes and feels the sun on his face and through the fabrics of his sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to perform this?” Jongdae meant to ask that the first day, and then kept forgetting, and now they’re here.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah,” Chanyeol giggles, “What else would I do with it?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae smiles and glances at Chanyeol through the glare on the sun. His hair looks soft as it blows in the breeze, and his skin is still glowing. It sort of bums him out that they both worked on this so quickly but Jongdae won’t get to hear the real result.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck.” Jongdae says, “Let’s make sure we make this count for you. You deserve it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>♫  ✉  ♡</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bridge: Do you feel the same way?</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongdae writes songs based on whatever he feels. Whatever is going on in his current life that he’s seemed to have started overthinking. Every over complicated interaction with a stranger. Every crush and fling and date that was either successful or downright embarrassing. </p><p> </p><p>Every falling out with old friends, new beginnings for family members, sadness, happiness, wanting, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Everything. He may not have the most complicated life, or ever has. But he’s been in rough spots. He’s suffered his fair share of hardships, and the worst has hardly just begun.</p><p> </p><p>“If you were to tell a short explanation of what this song is about, what would you say?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae thinks, maybe for longer than he should, of an answer that won’t sound strange. </p><p>“Waiting for someone. Asking what those little gestures mean to you over time and… Confessing I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a story.” Chanyeol says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae shrugs, “I guess… What would you say?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol sighs, “I dunno…”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol fidgets around and struggles for an answer, like he wants to say something for the sake of saying something but nothing seems to sound right in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae picks up his notebook, and flips open to some older material and scoots closer to Chanyeol,</p><p> “The thing about writing music is that it can be about anything, it can have a million different meanings if it’s done right. If what I think and what you think are two different things, that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I write about whatever I’m feeling. Whatever is going on in my life. If I went through something like… Failing and exam, while you went through a breakup,and you heard this, that’s a different feeling. But it still resonates with you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol nods. He’s still in a tricky post-breakup situation, and probably just isn’t in the right space for talking about the little love song they just spent hours over the last three days putting together.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty,” Chanyeol flips through the pages of what Jongdae has written, “Spring.” He says quietly, “The song makes me think of spring. It’s warm. It’s something new. It’s right now, and not a month ago.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause. They’re both lying flat on their backs, staring up at the clouds.</p><p> </p><p>“Things have been kinda rough since everything that’s happened, and with school and stuff on top, I’ve been in a pretty bad place.” Chanyeol says, “I’m glad I met you. I want us to write a lot of songs together.”</p><p> </p><p>He pauses, and Jongdae hears a low chuckle before Chanyeol says, “And for you to keep making me coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>Another pause, “And to sing a lot more, because I know you can. And finally tell me your alias because I haven’t forgotten about that, either.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae laughs, “Sure,” he says, “I’ll tell you when I think you deserve to know.”</p><p> </p><p>So maybe he doesn’t need to ask. That question has already answered itself. He doesn’t have to worry about never seeing Chanyeol again, because from the sound of it, Chanyeol wants to see him more.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way,” Jongdae says, “I know we still don’t know each other all that well, but… Ever since you started coming to the shop, you’ve always had on this front that you were happy, like nothing was ever wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae takes a breath, trying to collect his thoughts and not ramble too much, “I kinda understand where you’re at right now, and if you don’t like being alone… You talk to me. You shouldn’t have to hurt yourself like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is quiet for a few seconds, and Jongdae starts to wonder if maybe something he said came out wrong. He watches Chanyeol sit up, and look down at him, eyes shining, smile soft, hair still being lightly tossed around.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Jongdae.”</p><p> </p><p>He watches him hold his hand out, an offer to take it, and he does. Chanyeol pulls him to sit up, and grabs his guitar.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s run through this all the way. Together.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>♫  ✉  ♡</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Final verse: The season that I met you</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Morning rushes are one thing that Jongdae, like everything else, managed to over complicate when he started working here, but now just runs through the motions fluidly, and almost without thought.</p><p> </p><p>Yet by the end, his knees are sore, and his throat is dry, and his thoughts are static noise from all the people. Not a fun time, but he can tolerate it. </p><p> </p><p>Today it was a distracting rush. Usually he’s focused and attentive to orders and getting them out to everyone.  And even though he still was today, his phone ringing and buzzing and ringing again made things a little harder because he can’t just step away and see who it is.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Plus, he’s had Baekhyun and Minseok over his shoulder all morning asking about what he was up to this weekend. He forgot they knew.</p><p> </p><p>“So, are you into him?” Baekhyun was working on a latte while Jongdae was brewing a new pot of the day's special roast.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only been three days. And that’s what he said to Baekhyun, who, if they weren’t so busy, would have probably tried to argue with him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like Baekhyun doesn’t already know the answer, anyways.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>By the time the afternoon started to roll in, and Baekhyun was half asleep against the counter, the door chimed and Chanyeol came in looking like he was trying to hold back his excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae's heart catches everytime he sees him in the door. And today he looks so happy.</p><p> </p><p>He stood at the counter, and from behind him, Jongdae heard Baekhyun say he had to go talk to Minseok and slipped away to the back, dragging Sehun with him wordlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I passed.” Chanyeol says quickly, “I haven’t gotten my grade back yet, but my instructor really seemed to like it. My classmates too.” Chanyeol looked like he was about to burst confetti and streamers all over the shop, and Jongdae can’t help but to be excited too.</p><p> </p><p>He congratulated him, they did a high-five that ended with Chanyeol holding onto Jongdae’s hand for an extended few seconds like he’s trying to keep himself on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“To celebrate, it’s on the house today.” Jongdae smiles, and pulls a cup from the stand. He writes a cute note about how when he gets his grade back, they can celebrate properly. </p><p> </p><p>“How long until you’re done here?” Chanyeol asked from the other side of the counter while Jongdae was scooping ice into his cup.</p><p> </p><p>“Like… An hour.” He shrugs, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>He watches Chanyeol start to fidget, “I just… Figured that maybe I’d walk you back to your place... Or something.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Watching Chanyeol struggle to find the words and then get flustered and tell Jongdae he didn’t have to was too painful to watch. Jongdae agreed nonchalantly, and Chanyeol gave him that surprised look again.</p><p> </p><p>“I really wanna try and do some busking sometime. It seems like fun.” Him and Chanyeol walk slowly, side by side.</p><p> </p><p>“You should,” Jongdae says, “You’d do great.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what else we should do,” Chanyeol starts, “Cherry blossoms.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongdae agrees nonchalantly, even though he’s completely melting on the inside. Chanyeol is really just a big softy who writes love songs and hates being by himself. </p><p> </p><p>Even though Jongdae doesn’t always mind being alone, Chanyeol is someone who Jongdae sees himself spending a lot of time with. They could learn a thing or two off each other. Maybe Jongdae can finally learn guitar, and Chanyeol will really do a busking.</p><p> </p><p>He’s been thinking about what Chanyeol said yesterday when they were asking about their interpretations of the song. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s new. It’s right now, and not a month ago.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s new. New beginnings, new chapters, new relationships. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a chance for them. For Chanyeol to move on from his breakup, and for Jongdae to get over his stage fright. </p><p> </p><p>It’s only been three days, and so far they’ve been able to work like clockwork with one another despite hardly knowing anything but each other’s names. Chanyeol doesn’t make it awkward, he makes it comfortable. </p><p>It’s all part of who he is. Someone that Jongdae could really see himself being close with later. </p><p> </p><p>“Three days really changes a lot, huh?” Jongdae laughs, “I mean, not even a week ago we were strangers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… Crazy.” Chanyeol breathes, “None of this would’ve been possible if you didn’t decide to help me. You really have no idea how thankful I am.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I did.” Jongdae smiles, “Now I don’t feel as bad for spilling coffee on your old song.”</p><p> </p><p>That gets a bit of a rise out of Chanyeol, who laughs and pushes Jongdae playfully, “I’m trying to speak from my heart here. Way to soil it.”</p><p> </p><p>This is good, he thinks. Jongdae has always been so preoccupied with work and his own music that he hasn’t had as much time to go out and actually meet people. Things would have probably sailed by now if Jongdae was like Sehun and left his number on cute customers cup sleeves. Or like Baekhyun who charms just about anyone with his smile.</p><p> </p><p>But Jongdae is just Jongdae. Shy around strangers, sometimes a little awkward, and overthinks every situation. He has anxiety going on stage in front of people, being swarmed by them, and typically enjoys being alone.</p><p> </p><p>Park Chanyeol is tall, loud, and stops in the middle of the crosswalk when he’s just remembered something. He smiles brightly, his hair looks <em> really </em> soft, and he’s got a rough voice that was made for acoustic. </p><p> </p><p>He’s someone who hates being alone, and prefers the company of other people. He’s got a cute puppy, and writes music about the scenarios he sometimes makes up in his head. Chanyeol is sensitive, but sometimes tries to hide it. He’s warm, he’s changing, he’s moving forward; </p><p> </p><p>Like the spring. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a chance here, Jongdae thinks. Something for the both of them to give and learn from each other. Jongdae can ease up a little, because he’s now starting to understand why he has a harder time trying to read Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>But right now, like Chanyeol said yesterday, is what’s important. This moment; walking through the empty neighborhoods in the warmth of the afternoon, laughing, talking, not wanting it to end just yet. </p><p> </p><p>Two dudes writing a love song together. Look how it turned out. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>